


Club

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Germany also, Married Couple, Married Life, decent amount of innuendo, my new one shot, oh and swearing, some sex life innuendo, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah convinces Chris to go out Clubbing while on their Honeymoon. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

“Please Baby!”

“But I don’t want to go out.”

“Come on Christopher! Just once! Then we can come back and you can have your way with me.”

“Is that a promise?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

She straddled his hips. Smirking slightly when he groaned at the contact.

“Scout’s honor.” She whispered, inches from his lips.

“Fine. You’re gonna be the death of me Woman!”

“Yay!” she said hopping of his lap to go get dressed.

“I love you!” She yelled from the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes.

After a well planned secret wedding, Chris and Sarah spent the last few weeks chasing each other around the globe. She immediately left her publicity trip in England to join him in China for his golf tournament which was quickly followed by the Marvel Event day to announce the Phase 3 movies including Sarah’s “Amore” stand alone. As soon as they were done with their Marvel obligations they hopped on a plane to Bavaria in Germany for their honeymoon. This would essentially be the first time they left their Hotel suite since they had arrived.

“Ready to go Evans?” she yelled from their bedroom.

“Yup. I’m in the kitchen.” he yelled back. 

Sarah walked in wearing a gorgeous red dress.

The image was ruined slightly by Sarah hopping around on one foot trying to put her heel on.

“Fuck.” She said when she missed the buckle for what felt like the millionth time.

“Holy Shit.” Chris blurted out.

“What?! What??” She responded still trying to get the buckle on her heel.

“You look sexy as hell Rives. I could tear that off you right now.”

Sarah blushed.

“Do you really think so?” She asked, suddenly feeling insecure.

Chris crossed the floor to reach her in a single step. He pulled her to him. Running his hands over her very bare back.

“So fucking sexy.” He said his voice dropping an octave or two, his lips brushing hers lightly.

That familiar feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach.

“Nope. Nope! If we go there we’ll never leave!” She said slipping out of his grip.

“Well then at least let me help you with your shoes.”

“You don’t have to Evans.”

“I know but I want to.”

He finally buckled her heels kissing each thigh once he did so. Sarah tried to stifle a moan. Chris smirked.

“Alright. Let’s bounce!” He said, handing her trench coat to her.

* * *

They entered the club, the bass bumping loudly. She took off her coat and placed it in the booth that had been reserved for them. Trumpets by Jason Derulo began to play loudly.

“Ooh! I love this song! Let’s go dance Boston!”

It wasn’t as though Chris had a choice seeing as Sarah was dragging him by his hand into the crowd of people.

She led him into the mass, her hand above her head. Hips now swaying to the beat as she reached behind her for him.

He pressed his body tightly to hers and gripped her hips. Both of them swaying to the down beat. He could hear her joyful laugh from in front of him. He started to whisper the lyrics in her ear.

“Everytime that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head.”

She shivered at the sound of his singing voice in her ear. She reached a hand around to place it at the back of his neck, making their dance somehow even more intimate. They continued to dance to the song, her voice soon joining his as they sang the words.

The song ended to which Sarah gave a little pout. He laughed at her antics, biting lightly on the lip that was sticking out.

“Want a drink?” He asked

She nodded.

“Just get me whatever you want.”

He kissed her cheek and went to fetch the drinks. Sarah sat in the booth, checking her messages.

**1 New Message from Scar: Just wanted to say hi and that I miss you! Come home soon!**

**Sarah: Hello my dear! i miss you too!**

Her phone pinged a few seconds later.

**Scar: You responded! I’m shocked! i thought for sure Chris would have you trapped in a bedroom somewhere.**

Sarah laughed out loud.

**Sarah: Oh believe me he tried! I kinda blackmailed him into taking me out to a club for the night.**

**Scar: He went out?! He hates clubs! The world must be ending!**

**Sarah: Believe me when i say that sex is a wonderful bargaining chip!**

**Scar: i’m not even surprised! you two go at it like rabbits!**

Chris had come back over carrying two drinks, with a waiter carrying some shots as well.

“Thanks man.” Chris said as the man set them down on the table.

“Shots on the house just cause we’re us I guess. Who you texting?”

“Cool!! And Scarlett! I miss her but smile Boston! I’ll send it to her.”

The couple took a silly picture with Chris sticking his tongue out at the camera and Sarah going cross eyed.

**Sarah: Oi! I am offended :P but see look I have proof! i should go though! love you! I’ll call you when I’m back in LA <3**

Chris pulled her into his lap, both of them sipping their drinks. Sarah singing along to whatever song was playing every time she knew the words, occasionally grinding into Chris’ lap just for fun.

“Alright that’s it! We’re doing these shots, one more song and then we’re going back to the hotel. I can’t do this anymore! You’re killing me!” Chris exclaimed.

Sarah shamelessly giggled while grabbing both shots.

“To us.”

“To us.”

Chris pulled Sarah to her feet. The two having traded places from before seeing as he was now the one leading her to the dance floor. 18 by One Direction started to play.

He pulled her in close, his hands on her lower back as she put her arms around his neck. They moved slowly to the beat, their hips swaying perfectly together.

“So kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks.” Sarah sang to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. Chris pulled her closer pressing his pelvis to hers.

“All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you.” He sang back to her quietly, his lips lingering near hers. Teasing her ever so slightly from the lack of contact.

She touched her lips to his quickly and lightly. Grinning when he dove back in for more once she pulled away.

“To the moon and back…” He said to her, his forehead resting against hers.

“I’m yours.” she finished her hand caressing the right side of his face.

* * *

The couple were now ready to go. Sarah tying her coat while Chris waited for her looking out the door.

“Shit!”

“What?” she asked.

“Paps.” Chris growled.

Sarah peered around Chris’ imposing figure.

“Is that TMZ? How the hell did they find us? We’re in damn Europe! God! I hate TMZ!”

“Just stay close to me.”

“You don't have to ask me twice.”

Chris tried wrapped his arm around her waist as together they braved the obnoxious Paparazzi.

“CHRIS! CHRIS! LOOK OVER HERE! HEY OVER HERE!”

“SARAH! HEY CAN WE GET A PICTURE? SMILE PRETTY!”

Sarah turned into Chris’ side, starting to feel uneasy about some of the Paps now following them. She felt Chris tense, clearly pissed that she was scared.  
“CHRIS. HEY MAN! HOW’S SHE IN BED? FREAK IN THE SHEETS RIGHT?”

Sarah whimpered quietly, but just loud enough that Chris heard her.

“HEY SARAH! HEY! DO YOU GIVE GREAT HEAD? CAUSE I BET YOU!”

Chris lost it. He tore away from her side after the TMZ reporter. His fist flying into the man’s face. Blood went everywhere and Sarah was sure the man’s nose was broken.

“Don’t you dare take about my wife like that you fucking bastard.” His voice steely.

“See! Now look what you did! You just had to bring out the Bostonian didn’t you?! Christopher, come on!” She said tugging him off the man.

The two hurried down the street, hailing the first cab that they saw. Eventually they returned to their hotel suite.

“Sit.” Sarah said seriously.

Chris sat. Sarah came back into the room carrying some disinfectant and a couple of bandaids.

“Hand.” She said. He gave it to her.

She treated each hurt knuckle carefully. Once, she was done she placed a kiss at the bottom of his palm. Next thing she knew Chris had scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. His mouth latched to hers quickly. He tossed her lightly onto the bed, crawling to her with his weight on his good hand. He kissed his way up her body.

“Chris, Chris stop.”

“What’s wrong baby?” He said softly.

“I just…Chris.” Her voice cracked when she said his name.

“Hey, listen to me.” He placed his hand on her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“I love you ok? And I don’t want you to be upset by what that jackass said. Alright? I love you and I do love having sex with you. But nothing else is more important to me than just being with you.”

“You mean that? Seriously Chris?”

“My love, I love you for you. I really really do.”

She sighed.

“The sex is just an added bonus.”

“And you just ruined the moment.”

He laughed at her. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

And Chris, finally, started to tear her dress off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.tobi.com/product/51913-tobi-cradle-back-dress?color_id=70385
> 
> The Dress is there ^  
> So that's my new one-shot. I have another in the works! More married babies goodness yay! Enjoy! And AGENTS OF SHIELD MID-SEASON FINALE IS COMING!!! IF TRIP DIES I WILL RIOT!!


End file.
